Princesses of The Shining Radiance
The Fascination series of limited edition Equipment such as Fascination Ring (魅了の指輪) were introduced. Event Party Currency As the reprint event, earn Water Hyssop's Seal Stone / ミズバコパの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Wares These wares are available in the Shop during the event's period as the featured event. Event Screen Ev68-eventscreen.jpg|1st Half Event Screen ev68-finalist1.jpg|1st Finalist Race ev68-finalist2.jpg|2nd Finalist Race Ev68-exhibition.jpg|Exhibition Race The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Swan Boat Race Earn Topaz (バナナ・トパーズ) from the event stages to bet on racers in swan boats. You can bet up to 100 on a racer and there's no limit to the number of people you bet on. There are 5 racers per race. Each racer has an Odds multiplier. If a racer you had bet on wins, you earn (bet crystals) * (odds multiplier) = Bananas back. Races occur once a day at 12:00 Japan time. Bets for the next race begin at 12:10 Japan time. Swan boat races are divided into 4 types: preliminary races (予選レース), special races (特別レース), finalist races (決勝レース), and exhibition races (エキジビションレース). *''Preliminary races'' are generic races without special features. *''Special races'' are on the 6th and 13th days. The only thing special about them is that the max bet is 300. *''Finalist races'' are on the 7th and 14th days. Aside from getting the bets back from the 1st place winner, you get items based on the amount of currency you use to bet on that day. *''Exhibition races'' are on the 15th day. They act the same as a finalist race. Degree of Attention A Degree of Attention (注目度) feature is available. This shows how many players around the world are voting on a particular racer. The degree of attention updates every hour. Race Schedule Participation Prize You will earn a reward for betting 100 or more Topaz for a given race. This count is cumulative, so you may spread the 100 across multiple racers. The rules for Participation Prizes in finalist and exhibition races are different. See Finalist Participation Prize. Finalist Participation Prize During a finalist or exhibition race, bet a lot of Topaz to earn participation prizes. The bets may be spread out across racers. Swan Boat Predictions Nazuna gives her impression on swan boat racers if you click on the button with her face on it. Furthermore, several crystal ball watchers will give their predictions about race outcomes if you click on the purple button with Nazuna's face on it. Each predictor has their own prediction patterns. * Green Bell likes to make solid predictions. * Alium is proficient at predicting correctly when high Odds people will win. * Ornamental Kale, for some reason, is almost always wrong at her predictions. * Snapdragon is extremely accurate only on evenly numbered races. * Water Lily (June Bride)'s predictions are accurate for people whose order of Odds will match their placement in the race. (eg. 1st, 2nd, 3rd place would relate to x10, x20, x30 Odds) * 　Great Burnet will predict when the racer's Odds and their place in the race results differs. △ = ±1、○ = ±2、◎ = ±3 or more places. * Dusty Miller is a predictor with a sharp eye for racers who are the 2nd and 3rd-most popular. * Burning Bush only predicts when the 100 Odds racer seems like they will be within 2nd place. * Peach is a predictor who observes when the 2nd or less popular racer might have the results of more popular racers. * Lady's Sorrel is a predictor who watches the growth of the people who were in 4th or lower place in the previous race. * Lobelia wants to put her whip into racers that will probably be low-ranked. * Iris watches closely for racers that look like they'll get a higher rank than their Odds. * Nazuna's predictions hit and miss whimsically. To clarify, Odds refers to the bet multiplier (x10 to x100). It does not refer to the racer's chance of winning. Also, popularity probably refers to how other predictors look at racers. To help understand how some predictors mark racers, here is a chart of Odds vs. placements in the race. This is important for predictors like Great Burnet. Differences from Previous Events An exhibition race was added after the 2nd finalist race. Lobelia and Iris were added to the tipsters. Also, the number of participating tipsters were significantly larger than past events. Specifically, only Ivy, Snow Drop, and Calla are absent from the list. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Map currency is Bananas. Elementary 1 *Reference: A megaphone. Intermediate 1 *Reference: A Japanese folding fan labeled 光華 - the type of festival Casablanca coined. High Class 1 Top Class 1 Elementary 2 Intermediate 2 *Reference: A performance stage with a big sign saying 準備中 / now preparing. High Class 2 Top Class 2 2nd Half Bonus Stages These Secret Gardens appear in place of normal SGs for 2nd half event stages. They all share the same general appearance. Elementary Bonus Stage The text from top to bottom says Cattleya!, Cyclamen!, Anemone! Based on the speech style, the dungeon name is something that Cyclamen would say. Intermediate Bonus Stage The text from top to bottom says Cyclamen!, Anemone!, Cattleya! Based on the speech style, the dungeon name is something that Anemone would say. High Class Bonus Stage The text from top to bottom says Cyclamen!, Cattleya!, Anemone! Based on the speech style, the dungeon name is something that Cattleya would say. Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only play it once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Bananas) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Category:Events